evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon
Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon (a.k.a. ''Bugs Bunny's Adult Party Cartoon) is an American adult animated television comedy series created and developed by Sam Register for Adult Swim. The series was an adults-only-revival to the original the universal acclaimed Looney Tunes franchise. Unlike Looney Tunes, Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon was designed for mature audiences, containing coarse language, blood and gore, adult jokes, racism, swearing, violence, pornography, and toilet humor. This effectively makes Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon Warner Bros Animation's fourth adult animated television series. The series was produced by Harmonious Claptrap, Starburns Industries, Warner Bros. Animation, and Williams Street and the series was distributed by Warner Bros. Television. Adult Swim announced that the show had been canceled in January 2018, at the end of the second season due to more negative reviews than positive. However, due to successful DVD sales of Season 1 and 2 on July 26, 2019, Adult Swim ordered 13 additional episodes of Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon to form a third season as the show was renewed for a third season. On February 5, 2020, the show was renewed for a fourth season. It Will have an upcoming film titled Looney Tunes Bigger, Longer & Uncut The series is rated TV-MA-LV for sex, violence, blood, gore, bad words, and any other inappropriate content. Plot Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon serves as an adult spin-off with little or no continuity to the original series or any other media in the Looney Tunes franchise. This series explores what adult stuff the Looney Tunes characters do. Production and History In 2015, Warner Bros. Animation hired Sam Register to produce a new version of the Looney Tunes cartoon series for the adult block Adult Swim devoted to programming for male audiences. Register said that Adult Swim wanted an "extreme" version of The Looney Tunes Show. Adult Swim gave Register and the team greater control of the writing and contents of the episodes than the control given by Cartoon Network and the old era of cartoons. Register produced new cartoons aimed at adult audiences, some of them based on rejected episodes of Looney Tunes. Some of the head storyboard artists, screenwriters, and animators returned from the 2011 series, but most of the animation and writing team were a new team of artists, specifically instructed and headed by Register himself. Some of the original voice cast members returned, with the notable exception of June Foray, the original voice of Granny during the run of the original trilogy, who said the new series wasn't "funny in the slightest" and that participating in it would damage her career. Candi Milo was hired to replace June Foray as Granny, while Jeff Bergman reprised the role of Bugs Bunny. Cast members Bob Bergen and Jim Cummings (later replaced in season 3) also returned. All of the episodes were animated at Warner Bros. Animation, in association with Williams Street. Sam Register had previously relied upon returning during the Warner Bros years working on Mike Tyson Mysteries, and he subcontracted animation of many original series episodes. Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon officially premiered on Adult Swim on September 25, 2016 at 11:30 PM, with "Onward and Upward". The show debuted to 22 million viewers, and immediately generated controversy regarding its adult content. The first season had eighteen episodes and concluded on May 14, 2017. The second season began on September 23, 2017, and concluded on March 10, 2018. Adult Swim announced that the show had been canceled in January 2018, at the end of the second season. However, on July 24, 2019, Adult Swim ordered 13 additional episodes of LTAPC to form a third season, and the third season premiered on September 6, 2019, as the show was renewed for a third season. Episodes Season 1 (2016-17) Season 2 (2017–18) Season 3 (2019-2020) On July 24, 2019, it was announced that Adult Swim had renewed the show for a third season. Broadcast and DVD releases '''Opening previews: Season 1 # The Views expressed # Warner Home Video logo # Adult Swim logo # Williams Street DVDs logo. # DVD Menu # FBI Anti-Piracy/Homeland Security Investigations and Piracy is not a victimless crime Season 2 # The Views expressed # Warner Home Video logo # Adult Swim logo # Williams Street DVDs logo. # Mr. Pickles DVD Trailer # Rick and Morty DVD trailer # DVD Menu # FBI Anti-Piracy/Homeland Security Investigations and Piracy is not a victimless crime Unscheduled episodes TBA Characters * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Elmer Fudd * Tweety * Sylvester * Granny * Yosemite Sam * Foghorn Leghorn * Marvin the Martian * Pepé Le Pew * Speedy Gonzales * Tasmanian Devil * Road Runner * Mr. Sheep Voice Cast * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn * Eric Bauza as Daffy Duck, Tweety, Marvin the Martian, Pepe Le Pew, Tasmanian Devil (season 3-present), Road Runner * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * Candi Milo as Granny * Fred Tatasciore as Yosemite Sam * Dino Andrade as Speedy Gonzales * Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil (season 1-2) * J Party as Wile E. Coyote * Seth Green as Mr. Sheep Reception Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon received mixed reviews from critics and negative reviews from fans who praised the show for its animation, humor, voice acting, its music but criticism from some critics, Internet reviewers and fans of the original Looney Tunes for the shows gross-out humor, the show's violence, Sexual References, for it "ruining" the TV shows and some visuals, negative reviews for season 1, However, by season 2 was mixed, but during Season 3 it got positive reviews IGN gave the show a 6 out of 10, symbolizing "okay". it currently holds a 5.9/10 rating on IMDB and TV.com a Metacritic score of 55 out of 100 TheMysteriousMrEnter Said the show was Kind of Bad but mediocre and not as bad as Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon It was ranked on the Dishonorable mentions WatchMojo's Top 10 Worst Adult Animated Shows video it always at the bottom of it on PhantomStrider's bad shows dealing countdown videos ElectricDragon505 said that Tex Avery and Chuck Jones are rolling in there graves on this cartoon. TBA Criticism Violence * There are some bloody scenes in this show. For example, one scene has Daffy badly injured with no legs. There was also an episode where Wile E. Coyote actually loses his eye onscreen and one scene had a violent, but bloodless and cartoony death of Sylvester. Language * There are several uses of "son of a bitch", "bitch", "dumbass", "shit", "bullshit", "retarded", "damn", "hell", "fuck", "ass", "asshole", "crap", "pussy", "cunt", and "twat". Sexual References * There are some sexual mentions in the show. There are three episodes in the movie that contains sexual content, including a scene where Elmer is actually naked, a scene where Bugs opens a door in an attempt to find his friends, only to see a woman having sex with a man, and a scene where Elmer and Grandma have sex together. Upcoming Film Main article: Looney Tunes Bigger, Longer & Uncut On December 23, 2019, Adult Swim and Sam Register announced a possible Looney Tunes Adult Party Carton movie is in the works to be released in 2020 or 2021, Sam Said the movie fans may love and find this movie way better than the cartoon's Season 1-2 He said it will not be rated NC-17 it will be rated R. On January 1, 2019, it was confirmed that there will be a Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon Movie it will be called Looney Tunes: Bigger, Longer & Uncut and it will be released on November 20, 2020 (Made By Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Bros. Animation, Paramount Pictures, Adult Swim, Williams Street, Starburns Industries And Harmonious Claptrap) with all of the cast of the show reprising their roles and it will be directed by Sam Register and produced by Dan Harmon and James A. Fino. TBA Trivia * Unlike the original Looney Tunes '''''cartoon series, this version of the show had a higher budget of writing and animation quality. * TBA, TBA, and TBA did not return to the series. TBA returned as TBA, TBA as TBA, TBA as the new voice of TBA, TBA as TBA, TBA returned as both TBA and TBA as TBA and TBA as TBA. Videos Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki